The King's Ward
by MissThang17
Summary: AU. SLASH. Merlin is found in the forest as an infant by Uther, who takes him in as his ward. While suitors and sorcerers alike take Camelot by storm, how will Merlin ever find any peace? And what does Arthur have to say about Merlin's now thriving love life? Warning, Uther will be very OOC in this story. MERTHUR.
1. Merlin

**Hello! Lately my newest inspiration for stories comes from the BBC show Merlin! This will be a Merthur pairing; however I am open to suggestions for filler pairings before the actual Merthur goodness ensues. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters.**

**Prologue**

King Uther Pendragon of Camelot had not always despised magic. There once was a time when he embraced it and it's users. However, when the death of his wife during childbirth occurred, Uther blamed magic, instead of his own selfish desires for an heir. He placed a ban on magic and began executing all those who used it. The only magic user allowed to live in Camelot was the trusted physician Gaius, under the vow that he would never use magic again, as well as keep the truth of Arthur, his son's, birth a secret. A year after the ban had been imposed, Uther found a baby abandoned in the forest. He took the child with him to the castle, where Gaius inspected it. "It's a boy, your majesty." Gaius said. Uther seemed pleased, until he heard the rest of Gaius' news. "Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, "This child is of magic!" "No, it cannot be," Uther protested, "no one is born with magic, it must be learned." Gaius shook his head. "That's what I thought as well, however I have heard of a few rare individuals with natural born magic." Uther sighed. "Well, there is nothing I can do. The law must be upheld. Execute the child." Before the guards could reach the child, Gaius cried out. "Wait!" Uther turned. "There may be another way, Your Majesty." Uther motioned for him to continue. "A child born with magic is likely to be incredibly powerful. If you raise him as your ward, you can use him to fend off magical attacks on Camelot." Uther narrowed his eyes. "Magic cannot be trusted. How do I know this child will not betray me?" Gaius gave him the 'eyebrow quirk of doom.' "If you mold him to believe your every word, my lord, he will be at your mercy forever." Uther ushered everyone out of the room, leaving him alone with the child. He cradled him in his arms, looking into the innocent, soulful blue eyes of the young boy, which occasionally flashed a magical gold. After an hour of thinking, the boy was moved into a room, and named Merlin.

**Sixteen years later**

Merlin ran down the magnificent halls, his long blue robes trailing behind him as he headed to Gaius' chambers. When he finally reached the door, he quickly composed himself and knocked twice before the door swung open. Standing in the entrance was Gaius, the court physician. Gaius had become Merlin's closest friend in the castle. He was the one who had helped Merlin control and develop his magical gifts. "Merlin," he said, quirking his eyebrow, "what can I do for you?"

Merlin smiled at him. "I was wondering if you had any headache tonics left, Will has been feeling ill." "Ah yes, your servant boy, I believe I have his prescription somewhere..." Gaius motioned Merlin inside as he sorted through various concoctions. "Aha!" he said, handing Merlin a small bottle with dark green liquid in it. "Give this to the boy, it should take the edge off. Oh, and could you take this to King Uther? He's been groaning about his shoulder pains for ages." Merlin grinned. "Of course, and thank you." Gaius bowed as Merlin rushed off to deliver the tonics. Unlike Arthur and Morgana, Merlin liked to keep himself busy with small tasks when he wasn't practicing his magic. As he rounded a corner, his head slammed into the chest of the future king, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur Pendragon was an impressive sight. Standing at six feet he towered over all but Uther in the castle. His broad shoulders and chiseled muscles were from hours of combat training. Despite his more attractive features, Merlin still saw him as the same prat who used to make fun of him when he played tea party with Morgana as a child. Arthur smirked down at Merlin. "Ah, good afternoon, Merlin. And what is so frightening you that you've found solace in my arms?"

Merlin glared up at him. "If you weren't skulking about the corridors this wouldn't have happened." Arthur rolled his eye. "Idiot," he murmured. Merlin regained his posture and walked past Arthur with as much grace as he could manage. Arthur shook his head and continued down the hall.

Merlin entered the throne room. The spacious hall bore immense light pouring in from the many windows it contained. Seated in the king's chair was Uther Pendragon, the king of Camelot. He looked up and smiled at the appearance of his ward. "Ah, Merlin, what can I do for you?" Merlin smiled back at the father figure of his life. "Gaius asked me to bring you your medicine, my lord." Uther shook his head, much like his son had, at Merlin. "You're kindness to others never ceases to amaze me. You are perhaps the only child of nobility who would rather work like a commoner rather than enjoy a life of luxury." Merlin frowned at the comment. "One day," Merlin responded, "I will be old and weary, and then I shall be a sluggish lay about." Uther chuckled. "That you will, but until then, I'd say you better start thinking about choosing someone to grow old and weary with." At this Merlin groaned. Uther narrowed his eyes, his tone serious. "Lady Helen will be here tomorrow for the feast, and she's bringing a knight as your potential suitor." Merlin sighed. "I shall respect your wishes and entertain the notion of a suitor, however I fear the poor bloke doesn't know what he's in for." Uther's laugh boomed through the hall as Merlin ambled out of the throne room.

That night, as Merlin readied himself for bed, he heard a knock on the door from the servant's quarters. Will, his manservant, entered a moment later, bringing fresh linens for the next day. "I heard about your suitor arriving tomorrow night," he said, changing the bed sheets as he spoke. "He sounds like a decent bloke." Merlin rolled his eyes at his servant's tone. "It's just an obligatory conversation or two during the feast. I'd hardly call him a suitor until he's done something suitable." Both Merlin and Will laughed at this. "You have nothing to fear, Will, I won't be leaving you at the mercy of Arthur Pratdragon any time soon." Will smiled and bowed. "Goodnight, sire." He left the room before Merlin had a chance to reply. Merlin climbed into bed, his eyelids growing heavy as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**And that's chapter one! As I said in the summary, Uther is super OOC for this AU. I hope that doesn't ruin the story. Suggestions for Merlin's suitor would be lovely. Reviews are crack!**


	2. A Suitor For Merlin

**Holy crap! So many reviews for one chapter! You, dear readers, officially made my week. I have considered your suggestions and I've made decisions for the story! You'll have to read to find out.**

Morgana awoke with a small scream as she quickly scanned her surroundings. Realizing she was safe in her chambers, she calmed slightly, attempting to rid herself of the vivid nightmare she had experienced.

_Morgana was on a green hill amidst beautiful white roses, her white gown billowing in the summer breeze. To her left was Guinevere, her handmaid, in a white outfit as well, to her left, Prince Arthur and Merlin. Arthur wore a white silk outfit with gold trimmings. Merlin stood beside him in a matching outfit, holding Arthur's hands and smiling up at him as though he was the only man in the world. Gaius stood at the podium, reading scripture. Uther stood at the far right, looking displeased but not entirely unhappy. It was time. As Merlin and Arthur moved in for their kiss, a scream ripped through the air. In the blur, Morgana saw roses stained with red, an arrow through Arthur's heart, and Merlin being dragged by his hair by an unknown force. _

Morgana grabbed the dark blue vial by her bedside and downed it in one gulp. Her dreams were getting worse, and they were becoming more and more vivid each night. She snuggled underneath the covers for the second time that night, willing the dark thoughts that plagued her away.

It was early, far too early if you asked him, when Merlin was awoken by Will to prepare for the day, as well as the upcoming feast later that night.

Will smiled down at Merlin. "Good Morning, sire."

"Morning," Merlin grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Will guided Merlin to the bathroom, took his night robe, and gathered the used linens to be washed. He exited the room just as Merlin reentered, bathed and bare. He slid behind his privacy partition and began dressing for the day. Merlin, who was immersed in finding his favorite pair of robes, did not hear his chamber doors being opened.

"Merlin?" Arthur's booming voice called.

Merlin jumped and, being a clumsy person, knocked his partition over, with nothing but a deep red robe clutched to his chest, the hem barely reaching mid thigh, to keep his decency.

"Arthur!" Merlin shrieked, "Didn't your father teach you to knock?!"

Arthur blinked a few times before turning his back, a light blush gracing his features.

"It's almost midmorning, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"It's _my_ bloody room! I can be naked if I wish!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get dressed. My father requests both you and Morgana to meet him in the throne room immediately."

Arthur turned and left quickly, refusing to look at Merlin. Merlin resumed dressing and headed to the throne room.

Morgana and Uther were already in the Throne Room when he entered. Merlin smiled at the two.

Morgana La Fey was the King's other ward. Uther took her in after her father died in battle protecting the king. She and Merlin became close friends and the two shared one another's secrets. She was the definition of beauty, with long raven hair and fierce green eyes; she looked more like a goddess than a real person.

"Good morning, Merlin," she said with a smile.

Merlin grinned. "Good morning, Morgana, Your Majesty."

Uther beamed at his other ward. "Merlin, are you ready for tonight's feast?"

Merlin shook his head. "Only if my pseudo suitor is too ill to attend."

Uther frowned. "Merlin, please don't be difficult. You may even like the knight Lady Helen brings you."

Merlin shook his head again, but said nothing. The rest of the day was devoted solely to making both the castle and its tenants presentable for the feast. Both Merlin and Morgana spent hours on their hair and clothes, whilst Arthur had Cedric, his shady, weasel-like manservant, dress him in casual attire before he headed for the feast, unshaven and barely presentable.

The dining hall was alight with happy faces and small talk. The servants rushed about, delivering wine to the already tipsy guests, while the rich and royal laughed and joked and enjoyed the company of one another. Lady Helen had arrived, fashionably late, of course, with two knights on each of her arms. She released them when she saw Merlin and Morgana, and embraced the two in crushing hugs.

"Merlin! Morgana! How are you?"

Morgana grinned at her old friend. "We are splendid, and how are you?"

Lady Helen gave them a sly smirk. "I've been wonderful, thanks to the male attention from dear Sir Gwaine. He really has been a doll."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Lady Helen was a notorious flirt, as well as an unofficial matchmaker. None dared to question Lady Helen's matches.

Lady Helen turned to Merlin. "Now, don't think I've forgotten about you, my dear Merlin. I've brought a friend as well. Oh, Sir Lancelot!"

The taller of Lady Helen's two abandoned knights stepped over to the trio. He was a very good-looking man, with untamed raven locks and coal black eyes that held kindness in them. His rugged appearance and rich voice was enough to make Merlin shiver.

"Good evening, Lady Morgana. Good evening, my dear Merlin."

Lancelot kissed both of their hands, his lips lingering on Merlin's, before the four were seated at the table, Sir Gwaine choosing a seat next to Arthur, whilst Lancelot occupied the spot next to Merlin. Lady Helen and Morgana sat at the opposite end of the table, gossiping over the interaction between Merlin and Sir Lancelot.

The feast was tremendous, with Lady Helen singing beautiful ballads, yet not all were entranced with the performance. Lancelot had kept Merlin's attention all night, with exciting stories and funny jokes. His praises of Merlin left the young sorcerer with a permanent pink flush for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile, Arthur stole glances at the pair throughout the entire evening. Something about Sir Lancelot's easy manner made him wary of the knight. He conversed heavily with Sir Gwaine, whom he discovered was a serial womanizer. The two laughed and hollered and acted like fools the entire evening, with Arthur staring at Merlin and Sir Lancelot and Gwaine attempting to bed every maid he spotted. The two exited the hall and headed outside the castle in search of a pub.

At close to midnight, Sir Lancelot walked Merlin to his chambers. The two had become quite close in the few hours they had known one another, and Merlin knew Uther would be gloating about being right about his suitor. Merlin smiled up at Lancelot.

"I had a wonderful evening."

Lancelot simply smiled, kissed Merlin's hand again, and bade him goodnight.

Merlin went to bed that night with a warm feeling spreading through him.

He was going to enjoy having Sir Lancelot around very much.

**And that was chapter two! I chose Sir Lancelot as Merlin's suitor because the actor who plays him in the show makes my knees weak. But do not fret! Arthur has already begun feel jealousy rear it's ugly head. Review please, preferably as heavily as you did for the first chapter. Bye! **


End file.
